In many medical engineering applications, electrical signals or data is to be transferred from a moving medical engineering system part to a medical engineering system part at rest, and vice versa.
A field of application of the present embodiments relates to the data transfer between the rotating part and the stationary part of a computed tomography system. During operation of the computed tomography system, the data acquired by the x-ray detectors is to be transferred from the rotating part to the stationary part of the computed tomography system in order to be processed further at the stationary part. Large amounts of data is to be transferred within a short period of time.
Many currently available computed tomography systems use a contactless “slip ring” system for data transfer, as is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,696 A. The data transfer system described therein includes a transmission unit at the rotating part and a reception unit at the stationary part. The transmission unit has at least one radiofrequency line connected to a transmitter as a transmission antenna, which is arranged at the circumference of the rotating part of a rotating frame. The reception unit includes a receiver and at least one reception antenna connected to the receiver. The reception antenna is formed by a short portion of a radiofrequency line. During operation of the computed tomography system, the transmission antenna moves past the reception antenna at a short distance therefrom. The reception antenna is fastened to the stationary part. The signals propagating on the transmitting radiofrequency line couple into the reception antenna via the near field.
DE 102 06 160 A1 discloses such a signal transfer between moving parts, wherein the radiofrequency line is embodied as a strip line with a dielectric.